Seismic migration is a data-processing technique that creates an image of earth structure from the data recorded by a seismic reflection survey. Seismic migration geometrically relocates seismic events that are recorded in data in space and time to the location where the event occurred in the subsurface of the earth, thereby creating an image of the subsurface. Some example migration methods include, for example, zero-offset migration, pre-stack migration, finite difference migration. As an example, Pre-Stack Depth Migration (PSDM) is a migration method for high resolution imaging of seismic data acquired either from earth's surface or within single or multiple boreholes.